


for you? the world

by itisjosh



Series: onlypain [24]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Execution, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Memories, Protectiveness, Public Execution, Threats of Violence, for you the world phil but taken to the extreme, maybe a little bit of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: "For you, Phil? The world."
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson
Series: onlypain [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027711
Comments: 51
Kudos: 387





	for you? the world

They have Phil.

They've got Phil by the arms, they're throwing him to the ground, they- they're..

They're going to kill him. 

His wings are broken, Techno can see the bones jutting out of them, he can see the blood around Phil's mouth, the broken skin on his knuckles. They must have ambushed him, they didn't give him a fair chance. There's no way Phil told them where Techno was. His ears twitch, desperately trying to make out the words. "I _told_ you," Phil sneers, coughing a second later when Quackity shoves him to the ground. "He's north. You won't fucking listen." Techno's home isn't anywhere north of here. Phil is lying to save him. 

"Sure, old man," Quackity laughs, sneering over him as he stands above him. His foot his pressed firmly on his back, and Techno recognises the weapon in his hands - it's his crossbow. "We all know that you're lying. Why wouldn't you protect your son?" 

Phil stares up at them, his eyes burning with rage. "You're dead to me," he isn't looking at Quackity, he..he's staring right at Fundy. His grandson. "Thank fucking god I never have to see your face again." Techno watches as Fundy's face contorts into shock, then into fury, then into hatred.

"Give me that fucking crossbow," Fundy shoves Quackity to the side, grabbing at it. "Give me the fucking crossbow!"

"No!" Quackity shoves him back, returning his foot back on Phil's back. "Ranboo, grab him!" Ranboo does, looping his arms under Fundy's armpits, holding the man away, even as he kicks and screams. "You're not gonna get it easy, old man. Techno needs to know that we're fuckin' serious about this," Quackity snarls. "Torture is the only way to get our point across." 

Techno can't stop himself. He races out into the field, the snow crunching under his boots. "Get your hands off of him," he snarls, puffing out his chest. He points his sword at Quackity's chest, feeling his hands shake. "Are you okay, Phil?"

"Techno.." Phil stares up at him, sadness in his eyes. "You.." 

The crossbow is pointed right at Phil's throat, Quackity's eyes locked on him. "You've got two options," Quackity stares at him. "Take off all your fucking armour, drop your sword, _or_ your dad's gonna fucking die." Techno scans the area around him. He can't kill Tubbo, and he doubts that Tubbo would kill Phil. 

"Imagine if this was Tommy," Techno locks eyes with Tubbo, hoping the desperation in his voice isn't heard by anyone else. "Why?"

"It doesn't have to be him, Techno," Tubbo shakes his head. "It doesn't have to be Phil." 

Ah. 

Tubbo's agreed to this. This could have easily been his idea. 

"Schlatt," Techno sneers at him. He sees a flash of hurt cross Tubbo's eyes, but it's quickly stomped out. Of course. Techno throws his sword to the side, listening as Phil screams at him not to. "I want to say goodbye first."

There's no way he can kill Quackity without him shooting Phil. Even if Techno stabbed him right now, Quackity would pull the trigger, and Phil would die. The only way for Phil to live is for Techno to die, and so fucking be it. "Let him," Tubbo's voice is barely a whisper. "Let him..let him say goodbye." Quackity nods, taking his foot off of Phil's back. Phil is immediately crashing into him, wrapping his arms around his back.

"Techno," his voice is urgant, filled with worry and sadness and so, so much grief. Quackity's crossbow is pointed right at the back of Phil's head. Techno can't do anything. "I'm so proud of you. You've always been so smart," Phil whispers. "You shouldn't have revealed yourself. You should've let me.."

"No," Techno shakes his head. "No. This was the only way."

"It wasn't. Don't act like it was."

"It was the only way that mattered to me," Techno corrects, holding his father in his arms. Phil isn't shaking or crying. He's resigned, he's been resigned to watch his son die. Techno knows that. "I'm sorry you have to..don't watch. Please. Please don't watch."

"Just focus on my eyes," Phil murmurs. "Just focus. You'll go back home, Techno. Back to the Antarctic Empire." 

Techno lets out a weak, ragged laugh. "Okay, Phil. You gonna come with?"

"Soon."

"No," Techno shakes his head. "Wrong answer. You're not goin' anywhere. Don't let this be for nothin', Philza. Take care of Wilbur 'nd Tommy. Take care of Carl, too. And yourself. Take care of yourself the most."

"I will," Phil lies, and they both know it. "I love you, Techno."

"I love you too, Dad." 

Techno knows that it's the end, both of them do. He stands up, helping Phil stand, too. He shrugs off his chestplate as he walks a few metres away, letting his knees hit the ground. Techno stares ahead, meeting Quackity's eyes. The man points the crossbow at his face, a disgustingly twisted smile on his face. Techno looks away, turning to smile at Phil instead. As soon as he does, he's reminded of everything, of the Antarctic Empire. He remembers dancing with Phil, he remembers being put on trial. He remembers meeting Tommy and Wilbur for the first time. He remembers seeing Tommy grow up, he remembers watching Wilbur start to get more and more confident in himself and his work. 

He remembers the palace, he remembers his planes. His horses, his pride, his cats and dogs, his pets. Techno remembers Phil's house. He remembers a small little wooden cabin that smelled like spruce sap and firewood. He remembers it always being warm there, he remembers the smell of pancakes in the morning. Techno remembers the creaky old floorboards, he remembers the winding staircase that led him to the kitchen. He remembers the garden he started in the backyard.

Techno remembers home. 

He smiles gently at Phil, knowing that it isn't assuring in the slightest. Quackity says something, but it isn't important. Ranboo and Fundy are staring at him, but Tubbo won't meet his eyes. Techno settles his eyes back on Phil, nodding a little. He'll be okay. He hears the crossbow draw back, he hears the string creak. He closes his eyes, breathing out. He said everything he needed to say. He opens his eyes a second later, wishing that Phil would look away from him. Techno feels his heart calm, feels his hands still. Catharsis takes over him, and everything is calm, everything is still. 

Everything is alright. _I love you_ , Techno mouths. 

_I love you too_ , comes Phil's silent response. 

That's all he needs. 

_[Technoblade has went off with a bang.]_


End file.
